Darkness Falls: The Art Of Betrayal
by ScorpioSkellington
Summary: A city that has undergone a transformation from bright and sunny suburb, to dark and gloomy urban. Most that live here now, live in poverty and have to struggle to get by. And now, as it turns out, more and more young people have started to die..
1. Chapter 1: The Crow & The Eagle

Written By The Sill-Crew!!

"_DARKNESS FALLS: The Art Of Betrayal"_

_Chapter 1: The Crow & The Eagle_

A city that has undergone a transformation from bright and sunny suburb, to dark and gloomy urban. Most that live here now, live in poverty and have to struggle to get by. And now, as it turns out, more and more young people have started to die as a shadow looms over this already forgotten city. Also several gangs now run the city…Who Do You Rep?- Crow

_Kista walked through the streets of her hometown wondering why she was born in such a place. "Damn this city, all these fuckin loonies, hell I'm surprised I'm still alive!!" she said not knowing that she was being watched. "Hey, there…"said said a young man on skates behind her, as it was dark she couldn't quite make out his face though. "Um, hey." she said turning back around and picking up the pace. "Where you going miss?" said another boy on skates. "Um…Home.." she said keeping her head down not making eye contact. _

"_But we want to talk to you…" said one more boy…" This time she could see his face, and what was on it shocked her. "Oh my god, you're…" before she could finish that statement a dark figure clad in black appeared before her. _

"_Well, well…what do we have hear gentlemen… a lost little bird that has wondered to far in our precious forest I presume… Mmm…." the figure said licking his lips. "What I tasty snack she shall make…." he said smirking._

"_You…you guys a-are Sleeping Forest right?" she said stuttering, as she regained her composure. The man clad in black nodded. "Correct Madame, you have just won yourself one more question before your demise…" he said yet again smirking. "Then that means you must be Crow, Sleeping Forest's leader….. Meaning you're the most powerful man in this city…." she said gulping hard. _

"_Again, this little bird is correct, and now my dear… I bid you goodbye…" Crow said pulling a small knife from his trench coat sleeve. 'No…Someone help me.. please…' Kista pleaded in her mind._

_Up above, another figure in a white hoody stood on the rooftops watching. "John, it's Garret, you were right, it's Crow, but a broken camera is the least of our worries…"He spoke into an earpiece to his partner. "Well, you know what to do then, just be careful…You know you've never-"John replied before being cut off by Garret. 'Yeah I know…'Garret thought to himself as he dove off the building, grabbing onto a pipe._

"_Now then, let's end this…"Said Crow as he lifted the knife to her neck, preparing to slice when…."Hey Crow!!" yelled Garret, jumping onto one of the gang members. "Today's the day…I finally beat you!" he screamed while also taking out his retractable blade. _

"_Ah, well, if it isn't my old friend…Garret, how've you been?" Crow said grabbing Kista closer to him, the knife still at her throat. "Let her go, Crow, she has nothing to do with this…"Garret yelled. "Yeah, I have nothing to do with this…."she nodded her head, looking at Crow. "Fine, whatever…"Crow sighed throwing Kista to Garret. "I really don't need such a pathetic girl's death on my hands anyway, I mean look at the flat chest of hers.." he laughed along with his gang members. _

"_F-FLAT CHEST?!" she screamed picking up a rock and throwing it at Crow. "ARGH!!"he yelled as the rock hit him square in the nose. "That fucking hurt!!" he screamed. "Who's flat chested?!" she said about to run at him, but Garret held her back. "Whoa, calm yourself…"he whispered to her. "_

"_That's it, Animals descend upon them with your fury!!" Crow yelled ordering the remaining three gang members, who all ran at Garret and Kista. "Damn, hurry up and run!" Garret yelled pushing her behind him to the exit of the alleyway. "Um…be careful…"she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before running. "Wow…that just made my day!" Garret smirked as the gang members surrounded him. "C'mon, Bring it!"_

_The three attacked at once, though Garret reacted in what seemed like a scene from "The Matrix" as he jumped into the air, kicking the closest one in the face, before also tossing him into the next gang member, then stabbing the last one in the throat, staining his white hoody. "Damn, that will never get out!" he yelled at Crow who stood there clapping. "Ah, as always Garret, you kill with such a magnificence it's beautiful…But I will not just let you slay my animals like that, and get away with it!!" Screaming Crow quickly unsheathed a rather long blade from his hip. "Don't get cocky…just yet Garret..." Crow said smirking._

_They clashed with each other, Crow's blade pushing down upon Garret's, sparks flew from every which way. "Garret do you really believe you can beat me?" Crow scoffed in his face. "For the pursuit of justice….Yes I do!!" Garret yelled pushing Crow back, and jumping into the air. "Now perish for your crimes!" Slashing downward with such force Garret though he had Crow, but as he had seen this move before Crow skillfully dodged, running up the side of the alleyway, he scaled his way to the rooftops. "Not today Garret…not today..."he smirked before running off. "Later!!" he yelled as he left._


	2. Chapter 2: The Grand Chase

_Chapter 2: The Grand Chase_

"_Crow!!" yelled Garret as he climbed the roof escape back up towards the rooftops. 'This fight ain't over…not today!' he thought to himself as he neared the top, his unkempt blond hair beginning to fall out from underneath his hood. "I wouldn't pursue this any further, Garret…"said a familiar voice from above him._

_There she stood standing upon light blue and white rollerblades, her long silky red hair flowing from beneath the Kitsune mask she wore along with her skin-tight blue cat suit and yellow fingerless gloves. _

"_Hmph, well if it isn't Crow's little slut…Fox isn't it?" he scoffed at her as he finished climbing to the top of the building. "I'm sorry, but you have me confused with someone else…" she replied to his comment. _

"_Where's Crow?" Garret yelled becoming highly impatient. "Now, now, little boy, it's time you've learned how to 'play' with girls…"she smirked under her mask before blading towards him with incredible speed. "Shit…"he said as he reacted by immediately rolling to the side and taking out a 3 short knives from his hoody._

"_Taking a page from my master's book I see, Garret.." Fox laughed as she zipped around him in a circle. "Little boys shouldn't play with knives you know?" She jumped into the air, kicking down towards him. "Pfff, just a decoy…"he smirked as his retractable blade scraped against the wheels of her skates. "Ah…"she cried out as she hit the ground. "Now where is Crow?" Garret yelled at her, his blade at her neck._

"_Right here, Garret…" Crow had been watching the fight from the next rooftop over. "Now then, let go of her…"he said glaring at Garret. "I don't think you're in a position to negotiate.." Garret smirked picking up Fox, still holding the blade to her neck. Suddenly, Crow began laughing, shifting the pressure of the situation onto Garret. "W-What's so damn funny?!" Garret screamed to him._

"_Look around you Garret…" Garret reluctantly did as told, and as he glanced from left to right, he could see shadows within the shadows, each with some form of animal shape upon their face. "What the hell, Crow, call them back…or Fox gets it!" Garret screamed, a sweat forming on his brow. _

"_Hmm, I don't think you're in a position to negotiate Garret!" Crow laughed aloud as the shadows grew closer and closer, but in the distance a copter could be heard approaching. "Garret, it's me John, don't worry I'm on my way!" he called into the earpiece._

_Surrounded Garret began to think of a plan to stall as John closed in on his location. "Hey, Crow….Tell me…whatever happened to make you so devious?" Garret asked remembering something from their past. "Ah, Garret what is this…in your final moments wanting to know what happened to make us enemies eh? Well you see-" Before Crow could answer a copter appeared behind him, well-armed. _

"_Crow, surrender now, and let Garret go!" yelled John through the chopper's speakers. The gang members continued to descend upon Garret as he still had a tight grip on Fox, who had not said or word or tried to escape his grasp since the beginning. "Hehehehe….." Crow began to laugh as he looked at the chopper then Garret. "If it isn't the little coward John, finally come out of hiding for once eh?" Garret and John both glared at Crow, and without realizing it Garret had let go of Fox and began running straight towards him. _

"_You think you're so funny don't you?!" yelled John as the helicopter hovered above the ground. "Well, laugh now!" John then flipped a switch, revealing the copter had several hidden guns within it. "Well, John, haven't you been busy…." Crow scoffed as he glanced behind him Garret standing there blade in hand. "It ends now Crow!" Garret yelled as he dove at Crow blade in hand…as……_

"_Garret…Garret!" said a familiar voice standing above him. "Huh…what…Ah my head!" Garret yelled sitting up. As he looked around the room, he suddenly knew where he was. "The hideout…but how'd I?" He then looked and saw John standing there in one of his polo's and with his usual clean, neat brown hair. "Good morning, sleepy head…and you need to rest, when you're lucky, you're even alive…when I finally found you, Garret you were in pretty bad shape, I mean, after Sleeping Forest caught you slipping..." he sighed giving him some tea. _

"_But, just a minute ago…we had Crow…we were just about to kill him, I was just about to end it all.." Garret was in shock, but was in for just as big a shock soon enough. "Look Garret, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but we need to plan our next move, there's something big going on with the gangs in the city….too big for just the two of us to handle…." Just then the door opened and a girl with short light brown hair walked in. "Um…John, is this a bad time?" As Garret gasped looking at John, somewhere on the other side of the city, Crow had just received a phone call. "Alright…the tournament starts…."_


End file.
